An Unlikely Fairy Tale
by Songstone
Summary: Lee, a servant boy, knows that his love for the King of Suna will always go unnoticed and unrequited. Maybe some magic will help by changing his appearance...However, when a spell cast by a very energetic magician turns him into a girl...LeeGaa AU-HIATUS-
1. Questionable Actions

**An Unlikely Fairy Tale**

**A story by Songstone**

**Songstone: My sister made me move all of my stories from out shared account to mine. It's a bit complicated, but in short, I will be losing all of you guys' wonderful reviews! I hate that most of all. If it isn't too much to ask of you, I would love to get you guys to tell me what you think all over again. So please, enjoy my story from the beginning. **

** Prologue: Questionable Actions**

Konoha was a large, bustling village with many prosperous people. There were a few prostegious families that owned most of the land and property, such as the Uchiha clan or the Nara clan, but the most elite family that lived in Konoha was the Hyuuga clan. The Hyuuga's owned almost half of all the village and rented out most of the townhomes, thus leading to their vast wealth. Each member of this clan always carried themselves with dignity and pride as they strolled about Konoha with their heads held high.

But, while there were many wealthy people populating Konoha, there were also some very poor families as well. But even the most financially troubled family was doing consierably better than the orphans that roamed the dark and desolate allyways--while the rest of the people stayed in their homes, safe from any danger.

Rock Lee had promised himself that one day he would prove that he could amount to something besides being an orphan. He would work himself to the bone if he had to, just as long as he would succeed in his lifetime and make a name for himself. His life long friend, Naruto Uzumaki, had promised the same thing as well and they both worked hard for their goals.

It wasn't long before they were noticed and taken in to be slaves and farmhands. When Lee was eleven and Naruto was ten, the Uchiha's were the first to take them in. Lee and Naruto worked for the two younger brothers, Itachi and Sasuke, and helped the other workers clean and manage the farm. It was back-breaking work, serving the two brothers and also helping with the animals. Both boys usually collapsed on their cots at the end of the night out of pure exhaustion, though they never slept much, becuase either Itachi or his younger sibling would call on them in the middle of the night.

But even though they had a rough life, the two young boys held strong and knew that one day they would be more that simple farmhands. The promised each other that everynight before they went to bed and every morning as the got ready to work. But one day, after two years of staying with the Uchiha's, the head of the clan called Lee into his office. He told the large-browed boy that he was giving him to the Hyuuga clan. The two clan members had held a bargain on who's son would win in a sparring match; Sasuke Uchiha, or the genius of the Hyuuga's branch family, Neji Hyuuga. Lee's master was very distraught when his son failed to take down his pale-eyed competetor, and grugdenly agreed to handing over ten of his best workers. He was giving up Lee and a few others, but had decided to keep Naruto along with a few choice others for himself.

The young boy was heartbroken at the thought of having to leave his best friend behind, but decided not to brood over the situation, but rather to be happy that Naruto would be staying somewhere where he had made friends and knew their young masters. He knew that Naruto would be happy staying where he was.

So, two days later, the thirteen-year-old packed the few belongings that he had aquired over his two year stay at the Uchiha residence and left along with the other nine boys that had been given away. Lee tried his hardest not to cry as he said goodbye to Naruto, his best friend for over half his life, and pinkie promised that they would meet again later in their lives--when they were both rich and powerful men. He left the Uchiha home, and his best friend, with a smile and set off to the Hyuuga mansion.

---

And that is where Lee has been staying ever since. The servants quarters in the Hyuuga household were a lot bigger and had better beds than at the Uchiha residence, and he sometimes wished that Naruto had been given away as well so that he wouldn't have to sleep on the cold, hard cots that were in the slaves wing of the Uchiha mansion. But he knew that the blond-haired boy would be fine by himself. He had probably made friends with all of the other kids brought in to work for the elite family. It had already been four years since he left the Uchiha mansion . . . Naruto probably rarely thought of him these days.

Lee sighed to himself as he prepared the breakfast tray for his young master. He wished that he had someone to confide to. He missed the days when he and Naruto would sit under the lush trees in the backyard during lunchtime and talk until one of the older men called them inside to clean. Here in the Hyuuga house, he was worked day and night by the young branch member, Neji. Lee was given to the raven-haired boy as a congragulations gift for defeating the younger Uchiha prodogy.

The first week in the Hyuuga's home was a calm, fairly relaxing one. But not too long after that, the pale-eyed boy began to give Lee a list of chores to complete by a certain time of day, and demand that his new servant bring all of his meals to his room. Lee was busy almost all day, scurrying from one wing of the house to the other in a weak attempt to try and please his young master. He barely had time to himself, only to eat and at nightime to rest.

Lee sighed again.The Hyuuga mansion might have been bigger and more comfortable, but the Uchiha home was happier. Closer. Almost like a family. All of the servants helped one another and depended on each other, whereas in the Hyuuga residence, it was left to one boy to do a ton of chores alone. He felt his large, black eyes building up with tears and quickly swipped them away with the back of his hand. He hated to cry, especially out in the middle of the day, in the kitchen, where anyone might walk in and see him. He saved his tears for nightime, when all the other servants were alseep and he was alone.

He finished setting the tray and cautiously picked it up in his heavily bandaged hands, making his way slowly to the hallway. He nudged the door open with his foot and made his way down the long corridors to his master's room. Lee at last arrived to his destination and balanced the tray on one hand, a trick he had accuired from all of the multi-tasking he had been doing lately. He knocked twice on the door and once again held the tray in both hands. After a moment, shuffling could be heard behind the door, and then it swung open, revealing a proud, looming man with raven colored hair and pale opal eyes.

Lee bowed his head formally. "Neji-sama . . . Y-your food." He gesured slowly to the tray in his hands and held it out to his master. He heard a scoff and raised his black eyes to gaze up at his young master wearily. Neji stepped away from the door and returned to his position on his bed, showing Lee that he could enter, but othewise paying him no more attention that

necessary.

"Come place it here, Lee." Neji ordered, pointing toward a low standing table off to the side of the room.

Lee bowed his head again and kept his eyes on the floor as he crossed his master's bedroom to put the tray of food on the table. "Yes Neji-sama . . ." He muttered respectfully, and began to organize the dishes and silverwear on the small wooden table while his master looked on. He placed the tray against his chest and rose to his feet swiftly, his eyes still on the floor. He bowed in the direction of his elite and began to step away slowly, never turning his back to his superior, knowing that it was a stunt that enraged the Hyuuga genius.

"Lee." Lee stopped short when he heard his name called. He grudgenly raised his head to look up at the man who was now watching him.

"Y-y-yes, Neji-sama? Is there anything else t-t-th-that you want?" He silently cursed his tongue and the way his words tumbled akwardly out of his mouth. He hated his speech impediment and the way it made him sound. And he wished that his face would not heat up with a furious blush everytime he looked someone in the eye. It was embarrassing.

Lee saw a quick flash as he blinked his eyes, and then suddenly, Neji was standing next to him and he was dripping Lee's left wrist tightly. The servant gave a violent start and stared up at his master with wide eyes. "N-N-Neji-sama . . . w-what a-are you doing?" He felt his face heat up again when Neji's white eyes caught his own black ones and held his gaze. The Hyuuga smiled, which made Lee's body begin to quiver slightly. Why was he giving him such a strange look?

"Lee, what happened to your arm? Did you burn yourself again?" His voice was rich and silky as he spoke each word with careful inflection, his eyes never once leaving his servant's. When he finally looked away from the boy's charcoal colored eyes, it was to examine his hands, which were wrapped tightly with white bandages. He gently touched his finger to his lesser's palm and smirked. "You must be more careful. I don't want you getting seriously hurt."

Lee felt a shiver working its way up his spine, but supressed it and tried to get a grip on himself. But there was something unnerving about the way his master was watching him. There was a hidden meaning behind Neji's words and the way his eyes studied the large-browed boy's face . . . but Lee just couldn't see what it was. He nodded quickly and straightened his posture. He inclinded his head in a quick bow. "Y-y-yes Neji-sama. I promise to w-w-watch myself more o-often. I will be m-more careful."

The grip on his wrist loosened considerably when he spoke those words. Lee stayed in the same position until he realized that he had been released. He swiftly brought his hand back down to his side and bowed down all the way. Neji stood in front of him for a moment, but then Lee saw him move to the side and straightened his spine. Neji was making his way back to the corner of the room, taking his seat at the small table and breaking the chopsticks that Lee had brought for him. "You can go now, Lee. Thank you for the meal." He closed his eyes in thanks for a minute, and then began to eat.

Lee, body still shaking slightly and face still a bright crimson color, bowed again and backed away slowly from the Hyuuga, who's back was turned to him. "Y-y-yes Sir . . ." He stepped back until he was out of his master's bedroom and then slowly and silently shut the door after himself. After that was done, he calmly walked back down the hallyway and bolted into a sprint as soon as he reached the kitchen, hoping to make it to his shared bedroom before he was called back again for another request.

Songstone: I hate to beg, but please guys. Leave me some good reviews. Much love.


	2. Lee's First Mistake

**An Unlikely Fairy Tale**

**A story by Songstone**

**Songstone: Well, here's chapter 2! I hope everyone likes it. I worked so hard on it. I was getting stuck, but Firestone really helped out a lot. Thanks sis!  
**

**Chapter 2: Lee's first mistake**

The wind outside of the Hyuuga house whistled and blew against the doors of the servants quarters. Lee pulled the blanktes tighter around himself as he buried his face into his pillow. He hated thunder storms. Everytime that the weather would get bad, he would close his eyes and pray silently that the rain would dry before it hit the ground and that the thunder and lightning would stop flashing and making such a ruckus outside of his room. He shivered as a chill worked its way up his spine.

It was times like these that Lee really missed Naruto. Whenever there were thunder storms, the two boys would stay up together until it quieted down enough for them to sleep, and even then, they shared a bed so that if either of them got scared, they wouldn't be alone. Lee missed his friend dearly.

Another crash sounded outside and Lee jumped, hugging the pillow closer to himself and burrowing further under the blankets. He whimpered and covered his ears with his hands, hoping to block out some of the noise that was becoming louder just behind the door. A breeze was filtering through the cracks of the door now, causing Lee to shudder violently. The storm was passing overhead. It would be gone in a few minutes. The young teenager was at last drifting off into a stressful slumber, when the sound of a bell ringing brought him back into full alertness. His head shot up and his eyes darted around the room, searching for the source of the noise. His onyx colored eyes widened and Lee sighed to himself. The small, silver bell above his bed was rocking back and forth, ringing loudly, calling him from his sleep.

The ebony-haired teen sighed and hoisted himself up from his bed. Neji was calling him, probably wanting a late night snack, or a glass of water. Lee pulled on his robes and his house slippers and walked outside of the servants quarters to head to the main house where his master was staying. As soon as the sleepy boy stepped outside, he was pelted with rain and wind as he cautiously made his way toward his master's room. The cold water on Lee's face woke him up all the way and cleaned off his dirty face, but the slippers he was wearing got soaked through all the way, nearly tripping him while he traveled across the kitchen and down the hallway. He at last reached Neji's door and knocked twice, awaiting his master's response.

A few seconds after he had made his presence known, the door slid open sideways and his master was standing before him, his nightclothes and robes draped loosely around his thin frame. Twin opal orbs were gazing down at Lee, who stood hunched over and shivering from the cold of the rain. "N-N-Neji-sama? Y-you wanted something?" He inquired, trying his best to steady his tongue. When his master nodded his head a fraction, he stood straight to await the instructions that Neji would give him.

"Lee, I need you to bring me a glass of warm tea--the weather is getting to my nerves. And maybe you can get me some of the pocky that my Uncle keeps in the shelves, if there are any left." He nodded again, showing that he was through and waved his hand for Lee to take his leave.

"Y-yes, Neji-sama. I will see what I can do." Lee bowed with his hands in his lap, like he always did, and made a move to leave.

Maybe it was the fact that he was half asleep and wasn't thinking clearly, or maybe it was because he was shivering from the cold and was anxious to get his tasks finished so that he could go back to his room and warm up, but for Lee, no excuse could justify what he did next.

Neji had told him on the first day that Lee had arrived at the mansion, never to turn his back to him when he was leaving his room, or even just to turn and pick up a loose object on the floor. It was forbidden. It was a Bad Thing that should never be done because it showed disrespect to the genius Hyuuga member. And Lee had always complied to his master's wishes, never once showing his back to his superior and always following the many rules that were set for the servants. But tonight was different. Tonight was the first time that Lee had ever made such a fatal mistake. As he was excusing himself from his master, he accidentaly, in a moment of forgetfulness about the rules, turned on his heel and showed the raven-haired man his shoulder before righting himself and quickly swiveling back around.

But it was already far too late for correcting his informalities. Neji's hand shot out so quickly, like a hawk diving for its food, and seized Lee's left wrist violently. His grip was shockingly viscious and his fingers were icy like steel as they slowly enclosed around his servant's wrist. "Lee . . ." Neji's words came out colder than the pelting rain and whistling wind put together as they directed themselves at the young servant standing before him, still shaking horribly.

"N-Neji-sama, I was n-not thinking. I am s-s-s-so--" Lee's quivering words died on his tongue when a cold hand was thrown down across his face. His head was tossed violently to the side and his black eyes widened like never before. His master had just struck him across the face. Slowly, he redirected his gaze back to his now furious elite and gaped at him with his mouth hung open.

"Never . . ." Neji began, his tone of voice making Lee jump slightly. "Turn your back on me again." He squeezed his lesser's wrist more savagely and pulled the dripping wet boy closer, as to glare straight into his coal colored eyes. "Do you understand me, Lee?" When Lee had nodded fearfully and began to sputter broken apologies, Neji loosened his grip on the said boy's wrist slightly, but still held his servant captured. "I warned you that I would not tolerate such disrespect. You are going to have to pay the price for your actions." Having said that, an odd sort of smile spread across the young Hyuuga's face, distorting his handsome features into something horrid and ugly in its own brutality.

Lee swallowed saliva and felt his whole body beging to shudder helplessly against his master's hold. Never had he seen Neji act so visciously toward anyone. Usually his master was a very calm and reserved man, but tonight, his pale eyes seemed to be boring holes into Lee's, and his teeth were bared in a feral, almost monstorous way. Lee felt his knees buck together beneath him and prayed that they would hold him up for just a while longer while he tried to calm his master. "Neji-sama, I s-sw-swear to behave myself. I p-p-promise that I w-will not--"

"Neji-niisan" A soft murmer was coming from somwhere off to the boys left. They both turned at the same time to see who was addressing the Hyuuga. Neji's younger cousin, Hinata, was stepping out from her own bedroom, most likely roused by the two men standing in the hallway. She rubbed her round, pale eyes with one hand and held her robes shut with the other. Glancing up, she seemed surprised about the positions both men were in. Neji still had Lee's wrist and had been pulling him until they were both chest-to-chest, while Lee had been franticly trying to calm himself and Neji, though his knees were knocking together visibly.

"Neji-niisan? Lee-kun?" She addressed both of them this time, standing straight to face them at the same time, while still keeping her robes fastened tightly around her body.

"Hinata-sama." Neji muttered. He released Lee so quickly, that the said man almost toppled backwards and fell. He steadied himself, however, and bowed toward the female Hyuuga before him.

Neji inclined his head slightly and then smiled, his face suddenly relaxed and composed once again, as if nothing had ever happened. The transaction from brutal to calm was a quick one, and made Lee shudder slightly. "I was just telling Lee what to get me from the kitchen. Would you like some warm tea?" He seemed completely at ease with what had just occured, and Lee didn't have to position to mention anything to Hinata, even if she wasn't his master, she was still in a higher league than he was.

Hinata shook her head slowly, her eyes flickering between Lee and her cousin questioningly. "No thank you, Neji-niisama. I need to go back to bed, actually." She yawned as if on cue and reached for the door to her room. "But please try to be more quiet." She bowed her head to her older cousin and smiled warmly at Lee, who blushed when their eyes met. "Goodnight Neji-niisama . . . Lee-kun." She stepped back into her room and shut the door silently behind herself, leaving both men alone once again.

Lee grugdenly looked back up at his master, who's own pale eyes were analysing him carefully. He felt his face heat up and tried to avoid eye contact without seeming anymore disrespectful. He heard shuffling coming from the Hyuuga above him, and forced himself to look back up at his master, only to find him retreating back into his room. "N-Neji-sama?" He inquired, almost fearul to speak up.

The Hyuuga didn't turn around to face him, but stopped walking to answer his servant. "Lee, you had better hurry. The weather is getting worse and I still want my tea." When the lesser man had agreed and was stammering again, he shut the door quickly, and without any further instructons.

Lee stayed frozen in place for a moment, his heart pounding in his chest and his palms sweaty. He was shaking violently. He had never seen Neji act so strangely before, and this new character developement by his master frightened him greatly. So, when Neji didn't open the door again, Lee rushed down the hall and into the kitchen to prepare the tea for his master. He was going to try and forget what had just happened and move along. He would be fine. Right? Then again, hadn't Neji mentioned something about Lee having to 'pay for his actions?'

The onyx-eyed boy shook his head once, clearing his mind of such worries. He would be fine. Neji had yet to harm him in anyway, so he wasn't worried that his master would suddenly start now. In any case, Lee prepared the tea set and walked back to his master's room after checking the cabinets for the other request the elite had made.

It turns out that all the pocky was gone.

**Songstone: Waah! Poor Lee. I'm scurred for you. Well, anyway, please tell me what you think. I worked hard on this. Also, wish me luck on "One Day." Please and thank you! R&R!**


	3. Stolen

**An Unlikely Fairy Tale**

**A story by Songstone**

**WARNING! THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS EXPLICIT CONTEXT! IF YOU DON'T WANT TO READ ANYTHING THAT HAS SEXUAL CONTENT, THEN PLEASE DO NOT READ THIS CHAPTER!**

**Songstone: Please read the warning! This chapter has some pretty embarrassing stuff in it . . . so please do not read it if you are offended by such things. I wanted to just skip this chapter since I don't want my story deleted, but I have absolutely NO idea how to post to LiveJournal. D8 So, is anyone can tell me how, please help. **

** Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto**

**Chapter 3: Stolen**

Lee was a bit tense the next night when Neji summoned him to his bedroom. His young master had ordered his servant to bring a late night snack to his room, but the events of the prevous night were racing through Lee's mind and causing him to become tense and uneasy about reapproaching the raven-haired Hyuuga after the incident that had occured between them. The day had been relatively calm . . .Neji had stayed in his room and called on Lee twice for his meals, but otherwise left the other boy alone.

Lee quickly set and arranged the tray with breakfast foods for his superior, saying a silent prayer that Neji would be in a better mood today, and departed, tense and preparing for a scolding from his master. His knees shook wickedly against his body when he knocked on Neji's door, but he managed to compose himself just before the door swung sideways and Neji was standing in front of him, his pale eyes cold and hard, remnents of last night still making his handsome face twisted and vile.

Lee shivered when their eyes met for a split second, just before he broke the contact and stared down at his shoes. He thrust the plate out in front of himself, head hanging low in embarrassment and shame. "Neji-sama . . ." He murmmered, hoping that he would be let off easy for his mistake last night. He hadn't been thinking straight when he had turned his back to his master, and knew such an act offended the elite Hyuuga.

"Come in, Lee." Neji's voice, smooth like the expensive velvet of his robes, coaxed from somewhere above him. Lee lifted his head slowly, suddenly gazing up at his master's profile. One opal colored eye was still focused on him when Neji cocked his head to the side, motioning to his room. "I need to have a word with you." His voice was a mere whisper in the shadows, being cautious not to wake any of his family members. He stepped into his room and took a seat on his bed, waving a hand for Lee to follow.

Lee gulped down saliva and cautiously stepped into the Hyuuga boy's room. Balancing the tray of tea and cookies on one hand, he slid the door shut with the other, his movements tense and guarded, fearful of what would happen if he were to turn his back to Neji again . . . He rid his mind of such thoughts. Neji just wanted to talk to him. He was probably going to scold him about why showing his back to the Hyuuga genius was a Bad Thing, and then send him back to bed with a warning.

He stepped into the room further when Neji motioned for him to enter, and stood before his master humbly, still holding the tray of food in his hands. "Y-yes, Neji-sama?" He asked, his eyes focused on his master's feet and the house slippers that covered them. He watched the way that his left foot tapped against the side of the bed rythmatically.

"Lee." Neji began, and the tone in his voice made Lee glance up to meet the other male's eyes. A furious blush worked its way across his cheeks and nose when he saw that Neji was watching him, eyes cold and unblinking, while Lee batted his eyelashes repeatedly as an excuse to look back down at the floor. "You remember what you did last night, correct?" Neji began, and Lee nodded solemnly.

"Y-yes Neji-sama . . . I-I r-r-remember . . ." He sputtered akwardly, feeling a bit odd when he looked back up and saw that Neji hadn't averted his gaze. He was still watching him apathetically, his eyes looking straight into Lee's own coal colored eyes with a burning . . . something. Something was wrong with the way Lee was being watched. "I w-w-wanted to ap-p-pologize . . ."

Lee allowed his voice to trail off when Neji waved a hand for him to be silent. He pointed at the ground near his feet and focused hard on Lee's face, which heated up again, a flame red color. "Kneel here and place the tray on the floor." He ordered sternly, his voice contradicting the questions in Lee's eyes as to why he was supposed to put the food there when there was a table at the far side of the room. "Do not question your superior. Do as I order you."

Lee took in a deep breath of air and nodded quickly at his master. He stepped forward slightly and sank down low until he was resting on his knees. He bowed his head slightly as he leaned forward and placed the tray of tea and sweets on the floor where Neji had been pointing to. He was just about to fall back and rest on his heels, when a hand seized him by the chin and jerked his head up roughly. Lee gasped, his mouth hanging open slightly, and stared up at Neji, who was staring right back down at him, pale eyes narrowed into dangerous slits. "N-N-Neji-sama--"

"Shut up." Neji's voice had dropped lower, almost to the point where Lee had to strain his ears to hear the words that his master was ordering. Neji still had his servant's chin captive, tilting Lee's head backwards so that the said man was looking up at him at an angle. He leaned in close toward the other boy, their noses touching slightly in the small space that was suddenly between them. "You know better. You have been here for four years without incident . . . and then something like _this_ happens." Neji 'tsk tsk'ed down at the wide-eyed servant beneath him and shook a finger in his face. "You really dissapointed me, Lee. I am really, really dissapointed in you . . ." The raven-haired boy's finger found a trail along Lee's jawbone and traced it absently, while his eyes kept the other male completely still under his steel grasp.

Lee felt his knees begin to shake beneath himself as he was forced to stare up at the Hyuuga before him. His hands trembled violently, causing the tray he was still holding to rattle softly. The noise of the tea set knocking together was the only noise there was besides Lee's ragged breathing as the two boys stared at each other in silence. Finally though, Lee licked his lips and opened his mouth to speak. "I am s-s-so sorry, Neji-sama . . . I was n-not t-t-th-thinking clearly y-yeaterday. It was a h-horrible m-m-mistake that w-will never h-h-happen again." He stuttered, his words slightly slurred as Neji still held his chin and he was unable to move it to speak clearly.

Neji blinked once, slowly, as if he hadn't even heard what Lee was saying. His free hand once again rose up to touch the side of Lee's thin face. He let his fingers trail the side of Lee's cheekbones, but this time, he left his hand there, stroking Lee's smooth sking with his thumb. "Do you remember what I told you last night?" He inquired as he stared intently into twin onyx eyes. "I told you that you would be punished . . ." An odd sort of smile pulled Neji's thin lips back, giving his pale face a frightening and almost feindish look. His fingers suddenly tensed as they rested on Lee's cheek, and his nails dug themselves visiously into the other male's skin.

Lee gasped and tried to pull back to nurse the wounds on his face, but Neji's firm hold on his chin kept him in place. He felt a small trail of liquid run down the side of his face and his jawbone was going to be bruised if Neji didn't loosen his grip soon. He wished that he could clench his eyes shut, but Neji's opal eyes were fixed on his face, and the smile that suddenly dominated his master's face sent chills up and down his spine. He didn't dar look away. Not even for a second. Lee desperately wanted to pull away, but decided that if he wanted forgiveness, that he would just have to endure his punishment. He was going to have to be strong. He was a man now, seventeen years of age, so it was time that he started acting like it.

With a lightning quick motion too fast for Lee's eyes, Neji yanked him up from the floor and pulled him onto his bed, pinning him to lie flat on his back. The Hyuuga smirked evilly as he leaned over his servant. He released the raven-haired boy for a moment and began to untie the robes that covered his slender body.

Lee choked out a noise that was somewhere between a gasp and a cry of surprise when Neji had shoved him onto the bed. He tried to sit up when his master released him, but was forced to lie flat again as Neji crawled on top of him and forced his own legs on either side of the thin boy beneath him, straddling Lee's wasit and pinning the other male's thin wrists above his head.

"Stay where you are, Lee." Neji said wickedly as he smirked down at his wide-eyed servant. "This is your punishment. If you try and fight me, you'll regret it." He kept one hand holding Lee's hands against the satin sheets on his matress while the other one reached underneath his robes to untie the knot that held his pants on his hips.

Lee felt his face flush red-hot with embarrassment at the position they were in. He struggled against his master's hold on his arms and tried to sit up. "Neji-sama--" A squeeze on his wrists told him to stay still. Looking up, Lee saw Neji fumbling with his night pants akwardly with one hand, struggling to pull the knots undone while he was also trying to keep his servant motionless as he lay pinned to the bed. The large browed boy whimpered as he exhaled, feeling his whole body starting to quake vehemently.

With a blur of colors, Neji tossed both his robe and his night pants off to the side, leaving his tall and lean body bare and exposed, pressing hard against Lee's as he smiled down, thin, pale lips pulled back in a sinister snarl.

Lee's naturally round eyes widened larger when he felt Neji's hands easing the robes off of his own shoulders. He squirmed and struggled beneath his master's hold and managed to pull one of his hands free. "Neji-sama, what are you--" The next few seconds that passed, moved on in a blur of colors and noises. There was a shift in the weight resting on his hips as Neji reached behind himself off of the bed. A crash of something glass and porcaline striking the floor was heard just before Neji returned to his target. "--doing?"

All Lee felt was a sharp pain erupting on the side of his head. He cried out in pain and surprise, and then was struck again in the same spot with something blunt and heavy. His vision was overpowered by a thick, black cloud. Lee sputtered weakly as the cloud slowly evaporated and spread down his neck and chest until it had touched all of his body, numbing it slightly. He whimpered hoarsly until it grew in volume and became a groan of pain. Focusing his eyes, Lee hazily gaped up at his master, who was still sitting atop his chest, only now he was holding the silver tray that Lee had brought into the room in his raised hand.

"I said not to move, Lee." Neji sneered, shaking his head dissaprovingly at his servant. He sighed and touched the side of Lee's head with two fingers. "Aw, see what happened Lee? You made me hit you and now you're bleeding on my bed. What a mess." Neji caressed his way down Lee's neck until he was tugging at the other male's loose fitting night shirt. He pulled until the buttons snapped off and fell onto Lee's exposed chest. The Hyuuga boy swiftly freed Lee of his night shirt and then tugged a bit at the pants around the said boy's thin hips, struggling to pull them off as well.

Lee gasped and wheezed in pain, unable to move his hands enough to get free and push the raven-haired boy off of himself. He was also fearful of what Neji would try and do to him if he were to misbehave again. The numbness was begining to wear off araound his head, and he was stunningly aware of the pain he was in. One eye closed against the stabbing pain throbbing against his temple, Lee focused on Neji's face as the said man stripped his lower half of pants and tossed his garments on the floor to mingle and lie useless on the floor along with the rest of their clothes.

Lee didn't dare speak up, too fearful of what would happen, but unconsciously began to pull his hands, trying to make Neji release his grip. He was naked, exposed, and Neji's body was pressed against his own, burning hot and squirming as he pulled Lee's leg up to rest on his own shoulders.

Lee gasped. No . . . Neji couldn't possibly want to do _that_ to him . . . could he? No . . . surely not _that_ . . .

"Neji-sama . . . what are you . . ." Lee's words were slurred and he was having trouble focusing his eyes again. The two blows to his head had been rough enought to draw blood, so he wasn't surprised that he was having trouble with his motor skills. He continued to tug and try to free himself from Neji's grasp. He moved and brought his leg down to lie flat on the matress he had been forced onto.

A stinging pain was suddenly shooting across his forehead and he clenched both eyes shut. It took Lee a moment to realize that he had been struck again on the side of the head with the same tray Neji had used the first time. He moaned in agony, his vision turning into a red haze for a few brief moments, and then allowed his head to flop to the side, his energy concentrated completely on staying awake. He knew sleeping when you have a head injury wasn't a good idea.

"Lee, this is your punishment. Lie still, don't argue, and then I won't have to hit you anymore." Neji's voice was somewhere above him, but Lee hadn't the strength to try and find him with his eyes. He stayed motionless, another haze of numbness washing over his body, and looked off to the side. He stared, eyes glazed over and half closed, at the window, wishing with vague hope that someone would come in and make Neji stop what he was doing.

There was a tugging at his legs, and Lee realized that both of his legs were being forced up again. His hips were now hovering about an inch off the bed as his legs rested on both of Neji's shoulders, limp and heavy even to Lee. Turning his gaze lower than his toes, Lee caught sight of Neji's face, once handsome and stoic, now a riled mess of lust and anger. Pale eyes caught his own black ones and another strange smile broke out across Neji's face. Lee finially put a word to Neji's smile when he saw it from his new position.

Demonic.

"Stay still, Lee. This is your punishment." Neji scoffed to himself as he leaned his upper body forward to tower over Lee's. "You see why I don't want you disobeying me? There are consequenses."

Lee felt something hard being pressed against his opening . . . he recoiled away from the foreign feeling automatically, but Neji somehow found him with his hand and slid two fingers inside of Lee before the said boy had even gotten any time to figure out what was happening.

Lee's breath caught in his throat and he arched his back against Neji's hand. He felt Neji slide out after a moment, and just as he was about to relax again, his master pushed his digits back inside, deeper than the first time. The servant boy moaned when Neji began to mimic scissor movements with his two fingers, pulling them in and out of Lee's sensitive opening repeatedly until he was pushing in harder with short, violent jabbing movements. The teen clenched his eyes shut against the unpleasent feeling that he was getting around Neji's fingers. No one had ever done this to Lee before. No one had even given Lee his first kiss, let alone _this_. The raven-haired boy moaned in releif when Neji removed his hand permanently from Lee's backside to rest on the said man's hip. He thought that it was over. He was breathing hard from the abuse his tender insides had taken and was praying that he could just go back to bed now.

But just as Lee was about to try and pull his legs back down onto the bed, something hard was, again, pressed to his opening. Trying to awaken his senses, Lee noted that both of Neji's hands were resting safely on his hips. His eyes widened a fraction when he realized that Neji was serious. He was really going to--

Oh! Oh! Pain! Ow!

Lee cried out weakly, his voice still slightly hoarse, when the 'something hard' at his opening was forced inside. Above him, Neji grunted and pulled his body back a bit, pushing Lee's hips down into the bed. Inside, Lee could feel the throbbing erection that had been shoved into him pull back a bit, and he began to whimper slightly as his inner muscles tried to adjust themselves to this strange inturder moving within him.

Neji huffed again, his grip on Lee's waist tightening as he pulled the onyx eyed boy up agian. He plunged himself deeper into Lee until he couldn't go any further, his length probing and touching Lee from the inside, stretching the sensitive skin around his servants opening.

Lee shut his eyes tightly, fighting the pain that was slowly overwhelming him. He felt Neji starting to move faster within him, his hips rocking back and forth, striking fire along Lee's nerve when he pushed himself back in. The onyx eyed teen made his hands into fists and he tugged at the satin sheets that he was lying on, wrinking the delicate fabric. Lee felt the natural resistance inside of his body begin to slowly relax and allow Neji access to the most tender and sensitive parts of his anatomy.

There had been times when Lee had questioned his own sexuality. He sometimes caught himself starting at some of the other males he worked along side of, admiring their faces and bodies, noting how lovely and beautiful they all seemed in comparison to Lee himself. He would watch the girls too, but only to be fair to himself. He didn't want to admit that his sexuality was driven toward his own gender. And he never paid as much attention to the girls like he did while admiring the boys.

Lee learned about 'the birds and the bees' from an older slave at the Uchiha house, Kabuto, just before the white-haired boy was taken away to work for someone else. Kabuto had explained what men were supposed to do with women and how babies were made. He had never mentioned how two people of the same gender could make love, so Lee had assumed that it was something that shouldn't be done. But telling himself that it was wrong didn't stop Lee from sneaking peeks at the other boys while they bathed or changed clothes. He was horrified about the feelings he would get when he thought about someone in particular and a tingling would work it's way down his spine towards his groin.

Neji's black hair fell in whisps around the two boys as he still towered over Lee. He jerked his hips backwards, giving Lee's backside some releif, but then pumped forward again, going in deeper and repeating the process.

Lee groaned and suddenly felt a hardness in his crotch, his senses having been stimulated enought to get a reaction out of his body. His erection was pointing upwards and he tried to free at least one of his hands so that he could ease the fire that was causing his manhood to throb, and rid himself of the blissful ache.

His breath caught in his throat when Neji's hand secured itself around his erection tightly, squeezing and pulling in a manner that was sure to bring Lee to ecstacy quickly. The Hyuuga boy continued to use his hand on Lee, tugging and massaging, pumping his hand up and down while not once breaking the rythm of his hips. He continued to slam himself into Lee without mercy, making a soft grunting noise low in his throat every time he pushed back in.

Lee clenched his eyes shut tighter, fearful of what he might see if he dared to open them. There was an intense fire building up below his hips and he started to whine and groan with every thrust of Neji's hips, the strange feeling growing with the combonation of Neji's hand on his erection, pumping up and down.

Lee gasped, his chest rising and falling shallowly as he felt a reaction in his groin. He tightened his grip on the bedsheets, his fingers and toes still numb from the three blows to the head he had recieved, and he tossed his head back into the matress, his ebony locks sticking to his face as perspiration rolled off of his forehead.

Neji cried out softly, pushing himself deep into his servant, and suddenly Lee felt a sort of . . . explosion deep within the most tender parts of his body. His whole body jerked violently and he screamed in surprise. The cry didn't get far though, because Neji clamped a firm hand over his mouth, silencing the large browed boy. Lee felt warm liquid spill onto his abdomen, and then he went completely still. He winced as he felt Neji slide out of his body one last time, his manhood limp and moist, and suddenly he was released, Neji's weight making the bed shift slightly.

Lee breathed in deeply through his mouth once Neji had pulled his hand away. His body quivered and he finally opened his eyes, looking around for his master. When he tilted his head to the side, pain shooting across his forehead as he did so, something was tossed onto his chest. He jumped a bit, startled, but then relaxed when he realized that it was his night pants.

"Here are your clothes." Neji's voice made him look up from his horizontal possition on the bed. The raven haired Hyuuga was staring down at him apathetically, his body still bare, and he tossed the rest of Lee's clothes at the said boy's face.

Lee caught them haphazardly, sitting upright slowly. His head was pounding monsterously at him, signaling that he was going to have a huge knot forming on the side of his head. "N-Neji-sama . . ." Were his first words Lee had said since Neji had slammed the tray against his head. "What did you . . ."

"Get cleaned up, get dressed, and get out of my room." Neji said, pulling on his own pants and robes. He walked back to the bed slowly, capturing Lee's chin with his hand again once he was near the edge of the bed. He got so close to Lee's face, that their noses pressed together and Lee could hear his master breathing smoothly just before he started talking. "I'm going to go and bathe. I want you gone by the time I come back, and I don't want you to speak of this to anyone. Do you understand me?" Neji gave Lee's jaw a tight squeeze, showing his servant that he wasn't really asking a question, but giving him a stern order.

Lee gulped quickly, his whole body shivering and trembling violently. "Y-y-yes Neji-sama . . ." He whispered hoarsely as he studied his master's face for a moment. There was a flash of colors too fast for his eyes to follow, and then Neji was standing at the doorway to his room, his hand on the screen, ready to slid it open.

"Hurry up. Get out. I don't want you here when I get back." Neji repeated. "And remember . . . do not speak of this again. To anyone." He shot a warning glance back at his servant, who nodded quickly, and then opened the door, stepping out into the brisk, cool night, leaving Lee alone in the elegant, oversized room.

The ebony haired boy wheezed and whimpered as he watched his master leave the room. He glanced around hazily, his mind not yet working as it should. There was a dull sting in his backside as he stood straight, yanking his pants on quickly. Blood began to drip into his eye from the cut on his head, and he swiped it away with his shirt, just before he slipped it over his shoulders. Lee was frightened about what had just happened. Neji had just . . . violated him. He had stolen something from Lee, but the onyx eyed boy didn't dare tell anyone, for fear of how he would be punished if he did. For now, he would just have to follow orders.

Lee quickly tied his robe around his body, his fingers still numb as he fumbled with the knots, and found the night slippers that had fallen off of his feet, stepping into them swiftly. His head was pounding and he was having a difficult time focusing, so he left the room as it was, sheets pulled off of the bed and a mess of broken glass on the floor.

The dark eyed teen stepped out into the hall cautiously, looking both ways before he turned in the direction of the servant's quarters and bolting into a dead run, his eyes blind to everything except his destination and his body numb to everything so that he wouldn't have to deal with the pain that was building in his chest, making him want to sob. He would save the tears and pain for later when he was alone to think about what had just been stolen from him.

**Songstone: (Died of embarrassment) Please don't flame me for this! This is the first story I've written like this, so please go easy on me! All in all, please tell me what you think and tell me if I can improve on anything. R&R please!**


	4. First Glance

**An Unlikely Fairy Tale**

**A story by Songstone**

**Songstone: OMG, hi guys! I'm so sorry that this chapter took so long but you have no idea just how stuck I was. Honestly! I would try and write something and all I got was a word or two. A broken sentence if I was lucky. XD But I'm so happy that I came back to this and that I could finally finish this chapter. Hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto**

**Chapter 4: First Glance**

"Lee-kun. Lee-kun. Wake up." The preassure on Lee's arm increased and his head bobbed back and forth as he was rudely shaken into alertness. He grudgenly cracked open his right eye and tried to focus his vision. Slowly, he got used to the morning light that was shining through the windows and was struggling to understand what the person above him was saying. "Lee-kun. You slept in. The bell above your bed has been ringing all morning!"

Lee's vision was blurry and his thoughts were a bit fuzzy, but he understood the last part of that sentance and jumped up from his bed. "It--what?!" He leaped up from the bed and groaned when a stabbing pain shot across his forehead. "Oww . . ." He breathed, reaching up and holding the left side of his head. Instantly, he winced and yanked his hand back down to his lap. The pain that spread throughout his body when he touched the wound was unimaginable.

"Lee-kun . . ." The white haired boy next to him called, reaching out and coming close to touching Lee's head before the said boy stopped him. "What's wrong?" The older boy asked, his voice slow and steady.

Lee shook his head, wincing and regreting the move. "No. It is nothing, Kimimaro-kun. Just a bump on the head." Lee insisted, struggling to stand up, but swaying and falling back onto his bed. He clenched his eyes shut and whimpered when he felt a stinging in his backside. And suddenly, the memories of the night before came flooding back to him, and he felt his eyes filling with tears. He covered his mouth quickly, trying to prevent himself from bursting out in tears and sobbing uncontrollably while he continued to try and stand.

"Lee-kun, you are not all right." Kimimaro persisted, reaching out again and grabbing the ebony haired boy's arm, supporting his weight and helping him stand. His pale green eyes scanned over every inch of available skin on the boy, which wasn't much to begin with. "Tell me where you're hurt. The bell can wait." He said as Lee began to gesture incoherently towards the bell over his bed. It had fallen silent for the past few minutes, so the request probably wasn't that important in the first place. If Lee was in pain, and needed help, then Kimimaro wasn't just going to let him go! It just wasn't right! He helped the younger boy to sit back down in the bed and then reached back up to try and brush back Lee's bangs.

"No! I mean . . . no, Kimimaro-kun . . . please . . . I'm f-fine . . ." Lee hated to lie to anyone. It made him feel horrible, plus, he wasn't believable. Anyone who knew him well enough could easily see right through him; He would break eye contact quicker than usual and would begin to stutter awkwardly, even without the intimidation of someone else's eyes locked with his own. He could tell that Kimimaro didn't buy his rather boring lie and chewed on his lower lip, wondering what he could say that would appease the older boy and allow him to go on his own way. He could tell him anything, really, just not the truth.

The truth was dirty and awful and it made Lee's stomach twist around in his gut so much that it pained him. But the physical pain was nothing at all compared to the emotional damage that his phyce had taken. He was horrified, humiliated, _devistated_ about the occurances of the previous night. He . . . he thought that those sort of things were supposed to be shared bewteen two people who were in love. And yet, Neji (just thinking of the raven haired man made goose bumbs appear on Lee's skin) had so easily stolen it from Lee. Never again would Lee have it. It was taken forever and he would never be able to say to whomever he ended up loving that they were 'his first'. He would be giving his Someone Special leftovers! At least, that was how he saw it. And that thought absolutely crushed him.

No, he could not ever tell Kimimaro or _anyone_ what had occured last night in Neji's bedroom. That was his own nightmare.

"Lee-kun" The fair haired man moved into Lee's line of sight so suddenly that the younger man jumped. "Sit still and tell me what's the matter. I can call a doctor if you--" His pale green eyes suddenly widened and his mouth fell ajar only slightly. It took Lee a moment to follow the older boy's gaze down to his pillow, and when he did, he gasped as well.

"O-oh! B-b-blood . . ." He moaned out the word to himself and instinctively put his hand over the wound on his head, though it pained him greatly. There were speckles of blood all across the white cloth of the pillow and Kimimaro was instantly trying to get Lee's hand back down to his side so that he could see his head.

"You were bleeding! Lee-kun! If you lose too much blood you could die! Let me see your head _now_!" He said the words in a harsh whisper, obviously not wanting to raise his voice too high and draw attention from other servants or, worse, a Hyuuga. His hand, milky white in color, was around Lee's bandaged wrist soon enough and Lee hadn't the energy to try and make him stop.

The ebony haired man sat very still, wincing only slightly when he felt cool fingers pressing against the side of his head. He didn't try and look over to see the other servant's reaction, because he could picture his face so well in his mind. He did, however, hear he gasp of shock and disgust that Kimimaro made when he saw the large bump that had already formed underneath the dried blood and winced again.

"How did this happen?" The cool voice was demanding, and once again, Kimimaro was in Lee's line of sight. Pale green eyes met charcoal black ones and Lee's face flushed bright red in embarrassment and old habit. He tried to look away, but those inquisitve eyes were watching him, freezing him in place and he finally had to shake his head dumbly.

"Y-you know how c-c-clumsy I c-can be . . ." He squeaked out, fighting back against the stinging behind his eyes and trying to keep his emotions on a leash. If he broke now, it would all be over . . .

"You couldn't have done something like this to yourself." Kimimaro said confidently as he shook his head in disaproval at the younger boy. "Did you fight someone? Why didn't you wake someone up to tend to this?" He licked his a finger, rubbing the salia between his index finger and thumb, and reached out to try and clean off the dried crimson around the wound.

But Lee shook his head, having enough of being examined. He scooted away from the white haired man slowly, leaning on one hip so that his full body weight was not completely on his backside. It was uncomfortable, but it ached even more when he sat down all the way. He could only imagine what it would be like for him to have to walk around all day. "Please don't worry about me . . ." He choked out softly. "I'll be all right." He even managed a small smile at the older boy as he spoke, hoping that his words were believable.

Kimimaro still seemed unconvinced, but he moved back slowly, allowing Lee room to get up and gather his clothes. "If you insist . . ." He muttered, sighing very softly to himself. Lee really hated himself at that moment. He honestly wished that he could tell Kimimaro what had happened since the older boy was a rather close friend of his. Seeing that he was upset about something that was Lee's fault . . . He just felt awful!

"Thank you for your concern, Kimimaro-kun. But I'm all right. I will just need to clean up." He nodded his head to his own words, hissing through his teeth when his head throbbed at the action. Swiftly, to cover up that movement, Lee gave a small smile and waved shortly to the pale haired boy, gathering up his robes and hurrying out of the room as fast as he could without causing himself too much pain.

- - -

"Lee-kun? Lee-kun. Ah, do you think that you could, mm, stay by my side?" Hinata's soft voice was getting difficult to hear, but Lee could make out some of the words she was saying.

"Y-yes. Forgive me, H-Hinata-sama . . . But t-t-the streets-s-s . . ." He looked around once at all of the people who were pushing and shoving their way around, and increased his speed a bit to keep his steps in tune with the younger woman's.

Of all days that he was needed outside of the Hyuuga home, it had to be _that_ day. Lee wanted to just lie down (on his belly, of course), and rest. His rear end was still causing him great discomfort and walking was proving to be horrid. He just wanted to weep. The pain was just that bad. But, he knew that he could do no such thing. He had to act tough since he was around a Hyuuga. Thankfully though, Neji was not out with them. It was just Lee, Hinata, and another servant of her's, TenTen.

The ebony haired boy couldn't say what had compelled his Master to let him go with his cousin since Neji rarely ever let him out of his sight. But today when Hinata was asking who wanted to accompany her for a walk, Neji had insisted that she take Lee. That he needed to 'get out more'. Maybe he was feeling guilty for what he had done . . . But if that was the case, then the opal eyed man wouldn't have made Lee walk when it was obvious he was in pain! No, it had to have been more punishment. Lee was almost positive of it. Besides, now that he was in such a state, he couldn't try and run away. It all worked out perfectly for the Hyuuga genius.

"Oh, yes. The, ah, people are gathered to greet the royal family. The King of Suna travelled all this way. He's to, mm, get together with the Queen." Hinata spoke, of course, of the rather lovely blonde woman who ruled all of Konoha. Tsunade was her name.

Lee's ears picked that up and he glanced down at Hinata, since she stood only up to his neck, tilting his head a bit. The Queen had just gotten married, hadn't she? He remembered hearing Hinata and her younger sister, Hanabi, talking about it. That the older woman had 'married down' as they called it, when she chose to wed a novelist, Jaraiya. They had only recently gotten married, so the King from Konoha's allied country must be coming to celebrate (however late his timing might be). A nice gesture, Lee thought.

"The King is c-coming h-here?" Lee asked timidly, looking around again so that when Hinata glanced up at him, their eyes wouldn't meet. Despite how he was behaving, Lee actually enjoyed Hinata's company. They seemed like they would have been great friends . . . if only Lee had been born into a rich family! The young female Hyuuga was also very shy and timid, much like Lee was, himself. She could hold someone's eye contact, though. Much longer than Lee ever could. But she was quiet and mostly kep to herself. She was no trouble at all. There was never any tension when Lee was around her and she treated him just as kindly as she treated her sister and cousins. That always made Lee happy, if just a little, with his situation.

"Oh yes. He should be coming. Mm, through the gates. L-look Lee-kun." Hinata slowly lifted a hand and pointed behind the boy. TenTen also stopped and looked, and she smiled a bit up at Lee, obviously excited about being able to get out of the Hyuuga residence.

But Lee had tensed up, not daring to move at all. Hinata was pointing _behind_ him . . . Should he turn to look? Hinata wouldn't take offence to something like that, would she? And even so, she didn't seem like the kind of person to get upset and have him punished in any way. But . . . what if she told Neji? Lee started shaking at the very thought of what would happen to him then.

Hinata blinked up at Lee, seeing his expression, before her own pale eyes widened slightly. "Oh! Lee-kun, it's, uhm, all right for you to turn." She had remembered Neji's rule, and for that Lee was grateful. He let out a slow breath and nodded his head once before he moved a bit behind of Hinata, turning around as he did so. He wasn't going to take any chances and turn his back, showing disrespect to a superior.

But, as soon as he was turned all the way around, Lee forgot all about where he was, who he was with and quite possibly all about the pain in his body. His mouth fell ajar just slightly and his naturally round eyes went wider at what he was watching.

There were so many people coming through Konoha's gates . . . It was no wonder why the streets were crowded! Everyone had come out to see the arrival of Suna's King. Lee saw the rather nicely dressed footmen and the horses adorned with ornaments . . . Why, they were finer than all of the mares that the Hyuuga house owned! Lee was amazed at that sight alone, but apparently, that wasn't all that was there. Coming in next were carrages. The first one was small, and Lee guessed that it was mostly storage. Why would a King need to ride in the same carrage as his belongings when he could have his own?

The next carage, though, looked far more elegant and when Lee strained his eyes a bit and stood up on his tip toes, he saw that there were two people riding inside. A blonde woman with her hair pulled back and up in four places and a male who wore some sort of odd war paint on his face. Lee guessed that those two must have been part of the royal family. Otherwise, why would they be wearing such expensive looking clothes and be riding in a carage all their own? The two people waved a bit to the villagers of Konoha, smiling as the horses pulled their car further down the street, towards the lagrge castle where the Queen lived.

And yet, all of the sparkling trinkets that the horses wore, the elegant outfits and the many servants bustling about wasn't what had Lee mesmerized. Oh no, his eyes had landed elsewhere. At the very end of the line of horse drawn carrages, there was one last cart that was more stunning than Lee could have ever imagined. The designs, the flow of curtains on the window . . . And yet, that _still_ wasn't what Lee was gawking at. It was what was _inside_ of the carrage that had his heart pounding and his palms sweating.

A man, alone in the large carage, had pushed back the curtains on the window and had stuck a small, pale hand out to wave gently to all of the people that they were passing by. There was a large round of applause as soon as the villagers of Konoha had laid eyes on the King of Suna, but Lee hadn't seemed to notice at all. He was so entranced with this man to pay attention to anything else.

Red hair, a bright flaming red the color of blood, fell down over the man's eyes, which were slanted slightly and surrounded with a shocking black color. The black only made the aqua colored irises stand out more and make the stranger's gaze seem more frightening than it really was. Even from where he stood, far away from the side of the street, Lee could see the strange mark just above the King's left eye. What did it say? Lee strained his eyes a bit and then blinked in surprise. "Love?" He spoke the word aloud, but the cheering around him made him seem mute and even deaf to his own tongue.

This man . . . this stranger was the most beautiful thing that Lee had ever seen! He literally couldn't take his eyes off of the new arrival and was slowly turning his body as the carrage moved down the street. Lee wished that the horses would stop walking just for a little bit so that he could admire this person for a while longer . . .

All at once, Lee's heart skipped a beat and his breath froze in his throat with an audible gasp. His eyes went even wider and his entire face heated up as the blood rushed up to taint his tanned cheeks a dark red.

Had the King . . . just . . . _looked_ at him? He was sure of it. He never got this nervous unless someone looked at his eyes. Lee risked a quick blink and then refocused on the King. He was already nodding his head and waving to other people down the road as he departed towards the castle, but Lee had been _positive_ that a few seconds ago, those strange, entrancing aqua eyes had met his own black ones and that he had been waved to specifically. Lee felt rather silly for thinking such a thing but couldn't help himself. He never, ever got that way unless he had made eye contact with someone. And surely one second locked with those eyes would make anyone's heart freeze momentarily.

"Mm, Lee-kun? Lee-kun." It took the young man a moment to actually hear Hinata's voice, but when he did, he blinked his eyes and bowed a bit to the woman in apology. "You were enjoying the, uhm, a-arrival." The Hyuuga female stated the obvious and when Lee nodded his head, she smiled softly.

"H-Hinata-sama . . ." Lee finally got his vocal cords to work and spoke up, bitting his lip nervously. "W-who was t-that man? I-in the very last c-c-carrage?" He had to be sure and he had to know a name. Otherwise, he would never get any rest that night.

Luckily, Hinata seemed to notice what Lee wanted to know and smiled a bit more as she answered in her ever-so-soft voice. "That was the King . . . o-of Suna. Sabaku no Gaara."

**Songstone: Uwaaaaaah! Finally! Gaara made his appearance kinda! 8D I'm so happy. I think my writing has gotten a bit better by comparison. If you read the first chapter of this story and compare it to this one, you can see the difference. But I think it's a good change so I'm not complaining. XD Anyway, poor Lee. Don't you just want to kick Neji in the -ahem- for doing what he did? I know I do, and I'm the one who had to write it! Okay, I'm rambling . . . Just want you guys to tell me what you think! I hope that this will please you until I can squeeze out the next chapter. XD**

**IMPORTANT: I don't have internet anymore! I know it sucks pickled eggs, but I'll have to deal until I get my own place. Oh well. Everything happens for a reason I guess. ( I'm an optimist. A.K.A why I love to play Lee. XD ) So the next chapters could come slowly. Hope you understand! Thank you all!**


	5. Arrivals and Rules

**An Unlikely Fairy Tale**

**A story by Songstone**

**Songtsone: Yeeeeaaaah! I made it to chapter 5! Woohoo! XD Sorry. Kinda loosing it at the moment. Please read and tell me what you think!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

**Chapter 5: Arrivals and Rules**

"Lee-kun? Lee-kun? Are you asleep on your feet?"

"No, he's just daydreaming. I'll 'wake' him. _Lee_! Snap out of it!"

The sudden screech in his ear made Lee jump and whirl around, his eyes wide and frantic while he looked about for a reason as to why he had just been so rudely shaken out of his own thoughts. When he saw TenTen and Kimimaro both watching him with raised eyebrows, however, his face flushed at least ten shades of red and he looked down to the ground. "I-I'm sorry . . . I . . . I wasn't . . ." He trailed off, chewing on his lower lip.

The days after the incident in Neji's bedroom had been fairly quiet for Lee. Instead of being stuck indoors cleaning and cooking for his Master, he had been left alone. Neji hadn't called on him at all, so that was a bit of a relief. It had been four days now, since That Night, and Lee had almost completely healed from his wounds. His head was bandaged and he had to apply a certain amount of medicine to the cuts everyday, but the knot on the side of his head was slowly going away. Another good thing was that his rear end wasn't paining him as much anymore. It was just sore but that was bearable as far as Lee was concerned.

In all honesty, Lee hadn't been paying enough attention to his body to even register pain. His mind had been elsewhere for over four days, making his work (that now being taking care of animals out in the stables) more difficult than it really was. But he just couldn't help himself! No matter how hard he tried to think of something else or concentrate on his work, his mind would keep going back to the day when the King of Suna had come through Konoha's gates. He day dreamed about that moment when he saw the man inside of the carriage, waving to all of the people of Konha . . . Only, in Lee's dream, the King wasn't waving to hoardes of people, but to the ebony haired man. Lee. Lee and Lee alone. It was silly to think of something like that, but he honestly couldn't help himself. They were wonderful thoughts . . .

"You're slacking off again. What's going on with you lately? You aren't paying attention to what you're doing and . . . Lee? Hey, are you listening? Lee!" TenTen reached over towards Lee again and gripped his arm, shaking him once and snapping him out of his own thought induced fanstasies.

"Oh! I'm so sorry!" Lee quickly shook his head, looking worriedly at TenTen and Kimimaro, who were a bit more than perplexed by his strange behaviour. "I promise that I will concentrate! I've just been so . . ." The sudden sound of a bell ringing made Lee trail off and the two other servants to wipe their faces clean of any confusion and put away the rakes and shovels they had been holding. They all turned around and stood straight, waiting to hear what they were needed for. Instead of seeing a Hyuuga waving for them to come to their assistance, they saw a Hyuuga walking towards _them_. Lee tensed up a bit, but didn't allow that to show as he kept his spine straight and his face blank. He tried his best to look respectful.

Hiashi Hyuuga, Hinata's father and Neji's Uncle, was walking towards the three servants. He was standing perfectly straight with his hands behind his back, his long black hair pulled back into nearly the same position as Neji's. He was dressed just like any other Hyuuga, though being the head of the family, he carried himself much more properly and in such a way that demanded respect.

But as Lee watched the older man near the stables, he saw something that was a bit . . . off about the picture. Trailing behind the head of the Hyuuga clan was someone else. It wasn't Hinata or Neji (Thank goodness! Lee couldn't help from thinking.), but someone else entirely. A young boy, though maybe a few years older than Lee and perhaps around Kimimaro's age, with long raven colored hair draped over his shoulders. His eyes were a deep, warm chocolate brown and he wore a smile on his face despite his unruly appearance.

"Kimimaro." The older Hyuuga suddely spoke, startling Lee from his inspection of the new arrival. His eyes moved back to Hiashi and he watched as the man waved a hand and motioned for Kimimaro to step forward.

"Yes, Hiashi-sama." Kimimaro siad quickly, taking a few long steps forward to meet the other man where he had stopped in front of the stables. He bowed at the waist and the stood up again quickly, his eyes on the Hyuuga man the entire time. Lee almost envied how calm and rational Kimimaro could be around their Master's sometimes . . .

With a side-step, Hiashi had releaved the young boy who had been standing behind him. He motioned with a hand between him and Kimimaro. "This is Haku. He is from the Mist village. Out of all of the others, I want you, Kimimaro, to show him around a bit and teach him how to work here." The pale eyed man nodded his head to the young boy and he moved forward a bit, stepping up to Kimimaro before bowing formally at the waist.

"I'm glad to meet you, Kimimaro-san." The boy said in a gentle voice, still smiling even though he knew that he had been sold as a slave to the Hyuuga's.

How could he possibly be able to smile like that? Lee hadn't smiled for months after he was moved to the Hyuuga residence, too deep in sorrow and self-pity over losing a friend to even think about being happy again. And yet, this one kid was smiling as if he were on Cloud Nine, even if he was standing about five feet from a pile of horse manure. How could that be?

With a nod of the head, Kimimaro waved a hand for Haku to stand straight before he turned to Hiashi to bow to him once more. "Yes Hiashi-sama. I will do my very best." He promised, getting an agreeing grunt from the older man.

After a few orders around the stables and some parting words to Haku and Kimimaro, the Hyuuga man left back inside of their estate, leaving the servants out in the sun to do their work. Lee and TenTen went back to their chores, the female spreading hay on the ground of the stables for the horses and Lee cleaning their water bin so that they could drink. He heard Kimimaro distantly, telling Haku what the rules were, what and what _not_ to do and lastly, warning him about the different Hyuuga's. The white haired man explained that Hinata was the sweetest person he had ever met but that her younger sister, Hanabi, was a spoiled brat. Lastly, he spoke of Neji.

Lee felt eyes on the back of his head and he was sure that Kimimaro was telling Haku about him and how he was often mistreated and overworked by the Hyuuga genius because he was his own personal servant. Oh well. Lee didn't really mind being talked about, just as long as Kimimaro warned Haku not to turn his back to Neji Hyuuga, _ever_!

- - -

Lee was awoken rather rudely that night, though thankfully, it wasn't because of the bell above his bed. No, he woke up because his ears picked up a soft, forlorn sound coming from the side of the room. Slowly, Lee sat up in his bed, rubbing his sleepy black eyes and supressing a yawn of exhaustion. He listened carefully to the noise and opened his eyes, waiting for them to adjust so that he could find his way about and search for who, or what, was making such depressing noises.

It wasn't long before he noticed that one of the shadows closest to the back of the room was misplaced. Instead of lying horizontally making sleeping sounds, the shadow was upright in a sitting position and was apparently the source of the sounds that had pulled Lee out of unconsciousness.

Slowly, not wanting to cause his bed to squeak an give him away, Lee scooted to the side of the bed and dangled his legs off of the edge for a moment before he found his slippers and pulled them on. He steadied himself and then stood up, grabbing his worn and dirty robe to cover himself with since he slept in nothing more than his undergarments. Crossing the room, Lee's eyes adjusted more to the pitch blackness all around him and he saw what was happening very clearly.

"H-Haku . . .? Are you all right?" He asked as he approached the new servant's bed. He reached out and tapped the boy on the shoulder once, jumping backwards when the older male gave a start.

"O-oh! Lee-san! Yes. I'm fine. Just . . . thinking." Haku's voice was shaky and broken. He had obviously been crying just then because Lee could hear him sniffling and see his silhouette as he swiped the back of his wrist over his eyes. "I'm sorry if I woke you up. I'll try to stay silent from now on."

But Lee was already seating himself down on the edge of the bed, looking over the other male with his eyes. "Do you need anything from the kitchen? Are you not feeling well?" It was a bit easier for Lee to speak clearly here. It was dark and he couldn't quite see Haku's eyes in the darkness, so there was no intimidation.

But Haku only shook his head to Lee's question, his black hair messy and tangled; Unlike the Hyuuga's who were perfectly groomed and kept. "No, no. I'm all right. I guess I'm just . . . homesick." He sighed and brought his legs up to his chest, resting his chin on his knees. "I miss my old home . . . My old friends and my . . . my . . ." He suddenly let out a sob, lowering his head even more to where his forehead was pressed against his legs.

Lee was startled, watching the other boy in front of him weep and try meekly to contain himself. Cautiously, he reached out to pat the older boy on the back. "Calm down, please. Don't cry. Uhm . . ." Lee was at a loss for words, not knowing what to say to maybe help ease whatever form of discomfort that Haku was feeling. He had never really had to comfort anyone before. Not even Naruto when the blond had been feeling his worst. It was a silent rule that they had shared; No Tears. Be Strong. But Haku appeared to be oblivious to that rule.

"They took him away. M-my friend. He took care of me. He was only trying to protect me. He didn't do anything bad!" The raven haired boy sobbed again, though he was slowly gaining control of himself, if but a little. He peeked up at Lee from behind a curtain of black hair and sniffled a bit, rubbing his nose against the fabric of his pants. "I . . . I worked for the King in Mist . . ." He said, beginning story that Lee hadn't asked to hear. "I was a little kid and my parents gave me away. I was scared. But there was another slave and he helped me when I didn't know what to do . . ."

Lee blinked at the older boy, deciding to just listen and nod instead of try and go back to bed. He cleared his throat and looked at Haku before inclining his head just a bit. "What happened?" He asked softly, mildly curious as to how Haku had come to be in the Hyuuga home.

The older boy sniffed again, sitting up a bit straighter and pushing back his hair behind his ear so that he could look at Lee clearly with his tear filled brown eyes. "He had been there for a long time . . . Zabuza was his name. He was . . . like an older brother or a father to me. He was only trying to help me . . ." He cleared his throat as well, obviously holding back his emotions so that he wouldn't burst out into tears again. "The princess fell ill one night . . . She had a terrible fever and nearly died . . . The doctor said that it was due to food poisoning. And I, being the one who had prepared and served her the food, was accused of trying to kill her. But I would have never . . ." He shook his head slowly and fell silent for a long time.

"Did . . . did Z-Zabuza . . .? Did he try and poison the princess?" Lee asked, watching Haku as he shook his head from side to side. But as soon as he asked that question, the brown-eyed boy's head jerked up and he instantly shook his head harder.

"Never! Of course not!" He calmed himself down after a moment, trying to be quiet so that he wouldn't wake anyone else up. "He did no such thing. It was only I who cooked the princess's food that day. But when they blamed me for it . . . They were going to have me thrown in prison for something that I didn't do. That's when Zabuza-sama came in. He said that _he_ was the one who put poison in the food! So they put him in jail and gave me away. I was taken to the Rain Village, the Sand Village and now I'm here and . . . I'm all alone again." Haku bit his lower lip and covered his ears with both hands, making soft whimpering noises as he tried to hold back his tears.

Lee couldn't deny that he was wrapped up in Haku's story. It was all just one bad turn of events after another it seemed. He felt bad for the other male and he wished that he could say something that might have been of some sort of comfort, but found himself mute at that moment. It took a while, but Lee forced himself to talk, forming words carefully so that he wouldn't say something offensive on accident. "Well . . . you know . . . Y-you might get to see him again. There is always a chance. And b-besides . . . Y-y-you aren't alone here. You'll have friends. K-Kimimaro-kun . . . TenTen . . . M-me, if you want."

Those words actually seemed to make Haku feel better since he wiped his face clean and slowly nodded. "I would like that, yes. Thank you Lee-san. I'm so sorry that I broke down like this. Sorry that you had to see that. I won't do that again. Promise." Haku smiled and held out his hands towards Lee, offering his friendship and his promise.

Lee took them both without another thought, shaking hands with the raven haired boy quickly before he bid him his goodnights and departed back to his own bed. As he lay his head down on the pillow, he suddenly thought of something that hadn't occured to him earlier. He and Naruto had a silent rule together; No Tears. Be Strong. But Haku apparently had one of his own; Put on a Fake Smile and Pretend.

Not a bad rule, Lee had to admit. He would have to try that out one day . . .

**Songstone: O . . . M . . . G! This chapter was long! Wow. I'm just happy that I finished it all up! Yay me! XD Well, I introduced Haku! I knew that he would come into play in ONE of my stories sooner or later. How can you NOT love that guy? He's so cute and sweet! I just wanna huggle him here. Anyway, I promise that the next chapter will have some action. Finally! I know! XD It'll get to the good stuff soon. Thank you all for sticking around! R&R!**


	6. Palm Reader

**An Unlikely Fairy Tale**

**A story by Songstone**

**Songstone:**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

**Chapter 6: Palm Reader**

"So, you h-h-honestly used to s-s-s-s-s-" Lee had to take a deep breath and clench his eyes shut before he could attempt to speak again. He hated his stammer more than ever and wished that he could just speak right for once. He held his breath for a while and then exhaled, pushing out the words that he had been fumbling with. "Serve the King of Suna?"

Haku, who was besides Lee, nodded his head while he took books off of the shelf in the Hyuuga's library. That was their chore today. Lee, Haku and Kimimaro were stuck indoors cleaning up, but mostly they were enjoying the coolness of being inside of the mansion instead of outside in the blistering heat. Lee still felt bad for all of the other servants, though. The ones stuck doing the heavy duty work.

"Yes. The King kept me for a while, but when we travelled here to Konoha, I was given away as a gift along with many others." Haku sighed and wiped his forehead as he set the heavy books down on the floor. He had asked Kimimaro to tie his hair back for him early in the morning, and it now rested in the middle of his back in a loose braid.

"I see. So you not only served the King in Mist, but the King in Suna as well. I am impressed." Kimimaro's voice didn't change or grow amazed like anyone else's might have. He was just one of those people who kept calm and apathetic at all times. But he did, however, offer Haku the faintest smile and a nod of his head.

That made Haku laugh slightly, but he was cut off as he turned his head sharply and let out a loud sneeze. "Thank you." He said once he had returned to dusting off the shelf and then the books. "I actually think that working here is harder than it was working for the Kings and Queens." He joked, chuckling slightly to himself. Kimimaro and Lee, however, only continued to clean in silence for a while. But then after a few seconds of quiet, Kimimaro snorted a bit in amusement.

"I wouldn't know. I've worked here all my life, so I've nothing to compare with." He finally voiced, and it would take someone who had known him for years to hear the hint of sadness that was hidden in his words. No one wanted to be a servant. It wasn't an occupation that was envied and coveted by many. But it was a way of life that kept people alive with a roof over their heads and food on their plates.

"Well, better to be in one place than to be moved around all the time." Haku continued to clean the book shelves, his sing-song voice dying away while the three boys continued their chores.

But Lee could barely keep his mind on the task at hand. Haku had mentioned that he had served the King of Suna. And now Lee wanted to know more. "Haku . . . do . . . what . . . well, what did you used to do? W-when you served the King? Of Suna, I mean." He looked up slowly at the older boy, who stared at him with a confused expression.

Haku thought for a moment, and then went back to cleaning. "I used to do all sorts of things. I was a cook, for one." He said, smiling gently at the memory.

"Really? You cooked for the King himself?" Lee asked, smiling slightly at hearing that. The King, that redheaded man, he was still on Lee's mind. It was so strange. Lee had never . . . well, he had never thought of anyone this way before. He had never really been interested in one person in particular, be them man or woman. "What did he . . . well . . ." He trailed off, since he assumed asking what the King's diet consisted of would be rude.

"I think Lee-kun wants to ask you if you would please share any stories, that you're able to, with us." Kimimaro broke in, reaching up to wipe away the sweat on his forehead from moving around so quickly. He coughed once as the dust rising in the air surrounded him, but a quick wave to clear the air and he was fine a moment later.

"Hmm? Stories?" Haku asked, looking over at Kimimaro before he tapped his chin a bit. "Well, I suppose that I can think of a few--" The sound of a door clicking open made the raven haired man stop and instantly whirl back around so that he could get to dusting once more. Lee and Kimimaro followed suit, turning their backs to each other so that they could clean properly.

"Lee."

The raven haired man froze when he heard the distinct ring of Neji's voice.What was Neji doing there? He hadn't spoken to Lee directly in days! What was all of this about? Finally though, when Lee had remembered his manners, he and both other boys whirled back around and were bowing low in respect to the Hyuuga.

"Y-yes? Neji-sama." Lee said, peeking up beneath his black bangs at the Hyuuga standing in the doorway.

Neji motioned with a hand for Lee to step forward, and once he had, the opal eyed male crossed his arms over his chest and looked at Lee directly in the eyes, making the servant cringe. "Lee, I've got an errand for you to run." He said bluntly, reaching into the pocket of the pants he wore and retrieving a small slip of white paper. He held it out to Lee before he recrossed his arms. "I want you to go to town and get this medicine for me. It seems that Hanabi has come down with a nasty virus. Make it quick, too. No getting sidetracked. Understood?"

Lee blinked down at the paper that was now in his hand. It had a rather long name of a medicine that must have been expensive. He nodded his head and managed to make eye contact with Neji for about two seconds before he bowed low again. "Yes, Neji-sama. I-I'll hurry. Right away." He promised.

"Hn." Neji mumbled. He reached once more into his pocket and fished around a bit before he siezed Lee's hand and dropped some coins into his bandaged palm. "That will be enough. And if there is change, don't spend it on anything. Bring it back to me, got that?" He made sure to hear that promise before he turned and left.

Lee hurried out of the room after Neji had left completely. He shot Haku and Kimimaro an apologetic glance over his shoulder as he went to grab his shoes. It seems that he wasn't going to be able to hear those stories Haku had mentioned after all.

- - -

Lee had been right in assuming that the medicine was expensive. The money that Neji had given him wasn't enough and Lee didn't have any other form of currency to pay with.

"Come on, kid. You can't keep everyone waiting." The pharmacist was saying as she tapped her nails against the counter where Lee was supposed to pay. The coins Neji had given him were scattered out on the table and the bottle of medicine was in his hands. He recounted them and then looked at the price on the bottle once more.

"This . . . this _is_ the right price . . . right?" He asked timidly as he glanced up at the female once more. She gave him an annoyed nod and then motioned with her hands for him to hurry up. Glancing behind him, Lee saw that no one was behind him, currently. The woman must just want him gone so she could take a break. "I don't . . . I'm a few coins short." Lee said as he bit his lip, starting to recount the coins he had spilled on the counter. Maybe he had dropped some on the way to the pharmacy?

"Ooh, you only need a bit more." A voice was suddenly behind Lee, making the boy jump.

Turning quickly, Lee glanced up to find an older man standing behind him, a black cloak with a hood consealing most of his face; save for a wide smile he was showing proudly down at Lee. "Y-yes. I am." He said meekly as he quickly gathered up his coins from the table. "I-I'm sorry if I'm in your way." He apologized.

However, before Lee could turn away from the counter, a hand came down and swiftly grabbed his wrist, stopping the action. The raven haired boy let out a yelp of surprise at that and the pharmasist was looking up at the hooded man warily, looking ready to run if need be.

"Nonsence. You're in no one's way, son." The man said in a rather deep, husky sounding voice. He chuckled and released Lee after a moment, smiling again. The shadows of the hood he wore hid his eyes, but from what Lee could see, the man's smile was brilliantly straight and white. "But maybe I can help you out a bit here." He added.

Lee opened his mouth to say something, but suddenly, he was being pushed aside and the bottle was snatched out of his hands. "Ah! P-please sir, I n-need to buy that . . ." Lee said, reaching over to try and take the bottle back, though his hand was swatted away.

"I think this will be enough for this simple bottle of medicine." The stranger said, pulling out a coin bag and simply turning it upsidedown and letting the contents spill out onto the counter. "And no need to worry, young man! I've got this payed for!" The stranger added just as Lee was about to protest and say that he didn't need want to take the man's money.

The pharmasist looked up at the man after she had counted the money and then quickly put it away before she handed him a few silver coins in echange for the gold one's. "There you are, sir." She said, still eying the man like he was going to suddenly want to rob his money back from her.

With a wave to the woman, the cloaked man then turned to Lee and handed him the bottle of medicine. "There you are, boy. I hope that you or whoever you bought that for feels better soon!" He exclaimed, petting Lee on the head gently and ruffling his hair a bit before he simply turned and walked out of the store.

The raven haired boy just stood there, rooted to the ground in shock. He clutched the bottle of medicine against his chest and blinked a bit down at himself. He still had all of the money that Neji had given him and he had the medicine as well. Looking up again, Lee finally got his legs to move and ran after the stranger, pushing his way out of the store with muffled 'excuse me's to the people that he pushed past. Never before had anyone ever done something that kind for him. No one had ever gone out of their way to help him at all.

"W-wait!" Lee called out once he had found the man. He was easy to spot with that cloak and hood he wore. "Wait, sir, please!" He added.

The man stopped in his tracks and turned in the street to look over at Lee, tilting his head slowly to the side. "You don't need to pay me back!" He insisted, smiling all over again. That smile intrigued Lee. Why was he always smiling? "I wanted to buy that for you! It was the right thing to do!"

"B-but . . . I couldn't . . . I n-need to repay you _somehow_." Lee said, pulling out the coin bag and holding it up to the stranger. "It isn't enough, b-but it's all I have . . ." He mumbled.

The older man seemed to eye the bag for a while before he grinned again and grabbed Lee's wrist, pulling him away. "Come here, son. I want to show you something." He said. Before the servant boy could protest, the man had pulled him into a secluded area, between two buildings where he promptly released the younger boy. "Now then, are you right handed or left handed?" He asked rather randomly.

"W-what?" Lee asked, rubbing his wrist as he replaced the money into his pocket, assuming that this man didn't want the coins. "R-r-right handed . . . why?" He asked, now wary of the man as the pharmacist had been not too long ago.

Without giving an answer, the man reached out and snatched the younger boy's right hand up, working to unwrap the bandages around the palm and wrist. "Hold still. Stop fidgeting." The man muttered. Lee tried to talk the man into just taking the money and letting him go, but the cloaked person didn't listen; he continued to undo the bandages and once they were all off, he tilted Lee's hand to the side and put a finger right in the center of the boy's palm.

"S-sir, I really h-h-have to be going. I was only sent out t-to . . . to . . . what are you doing?" He finally asked, trying to pull his hand back.

" . . . Your Heart Line." The man finally whispered, his head snapping up to where he was looking at Lee, though the younger male couldn't see his eyes. "It goes across your entire palm. See here?" He said, moving to show Lee his own hand; Lee tried to see what the man was talking about, but all he saw were his nasty, scratched up and burnt hands. "Your Heart Line is basically your love life. When it's like this, you admire and respect the person you love very much. Though . . . nowadays people admire and respect royalty."

Lee's face went crimson and he blinked up at the man in shock before he glanced back down at his hand. It was true what the person said; his 'heart line' or whatever he had called the top line on his palm stretched across his entirely palm boldly. But . . . how had he known that Lee--no, no. He quickly shook that thought from his mind. He did not _love_ anyone. No. Certainly not. _Definately_ not any man and of course not the King of Suna. The thought only made him blush more and he sputtered a bit with his words, not knowing what to say or do.

The man's mouth twisted into an 'o' shape before he smirked a bit. "Oh? So you _do_ like someone of royal descent?" He asked, though the way he said it, it sounded more like a statement than it did anything else. "Tell me now, who is it?" He asked, tracing Lee's Heart Line with one finger again.

"N-n-no one . . ." Lee insisted, though the way his face darkened in color and how he sputtered and fidgeted didn't really help in convincing anyone. Finally, when he felt the man's gaze on him again, Lee looked down at his shoes and mumbled nearly inaudibly; "T-the . . . K-King. O-of Suna, sir." His own heart siezed up when he admitted that fact out loud and he whimpered a bit, feeling suddenly very lightheaded. Like he was about to keel over or faint.

"Aha! The _King _of Suna!" The man shouted, and Lee gaped up at him in shock. How could he say it out loud so . . . boldly like that? What if someone heard that exclaimation! Lee's heart began to race and pound against is ribs; he tried to calm himself by breathing normally, though at the moment it didn't help much. "Well, son, you know . . . It isn't good to keep all of your emotions pent up like that. If you're happy, be happy. If you feel sad, be sad. And if you're in love, shout it from the rooftops!" The man laughed a bit when he caught Lee's horrified look and he waved his free hand non chalantly. "Calm down, boy. That's just what I would do."

"I . . . I can't d-do that." Lee said, his own voice sounding pathetic and meek after the cloaked stranger spoke so openly and loudly. "He's . . . he's r-r-royalty. I'm . . . I'm only a s-servant." He sighed at that reminder and shook his head. "He's beautiful and I'm homely. He's so marvelous! How c-can I ever compare or e-even come close to what he w-w-would want or deserve?"

It was at that point in time that the man grabbed Lee by both shoulders and shook him once, roughly. When Lee was staring up at him with terrified black eyes, the man brought up one hand and prodded the boy in the middle of the forehead. "Negative thinker. How would you possibly know what he likes? Don't speak like that!" He released the boy and then tapped his own chin, chuckling softly. "You know, kid . . . the party at the Queen's home is tonight. The King will be there. You ought to go and face him for yourself."

The raven haired boy's eyes seemed like they were going to pop out from their sockets as he gaped up at the older man in the hood. "N-n-no! I-I mean . . . I can't. I have to stay at my Master's estate."

"Hn . . . If your Master is as important as you seem to think he is, he'll be there at that party. Correct?" When Lee nodded his head, the man grinned and shook him again, though not as roughly as before. "You see! He won't be there so you can sneek out to go to the party as well!"

"A-and have him _find_ me there?" Lee asked, his face flushing red when he felt eyes studying his face. "I-I can't. It's impossible." He finally muttered to himself as he tried to wiggle free from the stranger's strong grip.

The man released him, but he kept his grip on Lee's wrist, holding him in place. He tapped his chin and clicked his tongue in dissaproval. "You're one of _those_ people I see." He said, more to himself than to Lee. He reached into his cloak suddenly, fishing around for something. When he had found it and pulled it out, Lee tensed up, scared that it would be a weapon. Instead, though, he saw a small pouch similar to the one that the older man had carried money in. "You're in luck then. I happen to be the best magician in all of the land! I'll solve your problems for you!"

"M-m-magician!" Lee exclaimed, eyes widening in shock. He didn't have a chance to say anything else, though, since the next instant, the cloaked stranger opened the pouch and shook it over Lee's head, getting whatever kind of dust was inside into the boy's hair and eyes. "H-hey!" He complained, reaching up with his one free hand to rub his eyes fiercely, trying to stop the stinging he felt. "W-wh-what was . . ." His eyes teared up and he continued to rub at them, trying to clear them up.

"Don't worry, nothing deadly." The man said from somewhere above him. Lee couldn't get his eyes to stay open long enough to search for him. "But this will solve all of your problems." He released the servant's hand abruptly before he spoke once more. "As soon as the sun is gone and the moon is out, take a look at yourself in the mirror. I have a feeling that what you'll see will help you overcome this shyness and ridiculous notion that you aren't good enough for the King."

"W-what are you t-t-talking about?" Lee asked, scrubbing the black orbs for a while before he forced them open. His vision was blurry and hazy, but he could at least make out his surroundings; and the stranger was no where to be seen. He looked around for a while before he remembered the medicine he still had to give to Neji. Quickly, Lee raced down the streets towards the Hyuuga residence, trying to forget about the strange man who had read his palm.

Behind him, shimmers of the strange dust glittered as it fell out of his hair.

**Songstone: OMG! Yes! Yes! It's done! 8D This took FOREVER! XD Anyway, I really hope that everyone enjoyed this chapter. I worked so hard on it. So, if you would all be so kind...please R&R and tell me your thoughts!**


End file.
